Muro:Creepypasta:¿que lamio tu mano?
hola como estan bueno espero que esten muy bien esta creepypasta es mia pero si algo handa mal no insultos los problemas haganmelo saber en los comentarios hoy les presento url.wihte and black creepypastabycreeoyam. withe and black blanco y negro Will Andy Brook era un joven de 17 años de edad responsable estudioso de pocas palabras y aunque sea un poco olvidadizo. era un jueves por la mañana y will se levanto de muy mala gana, no es que el odiara la escuela no era por su defecto desde nacimiento en su cabello, la mitad era color blanco era como si la nieve o una nube blanca descansara sobre su cabeza y la otra era de color negro pero de un color negro sin fondo sufría de un problema que los doctores y científicos no lograban descifrar, y quizá nunca pueda ser descifrado will se alisto para ir ala escuela arreglándose, poniéndose su ropa debido al color de su cabello, su vestimenta era un poco objeto de burlas y algunas veces de impresión cuando will estuvo listo para ir a la escuela tomo sus útiles escolares y solo faltaba una cosa que el apreciaba mucho y era un muñeco que su padre le dio antes de morir con los mismos rasgos de will bien definidos will en lugar de irse en autobús se fue caminando pero el no sabia que algunos del noveno semestre estaban al acecho de el will iba en octavo semestre y solo le faltaban dos años para estar en la universidad caminando hacia el instituto escucho pasos que provenian detras de el --- hey ¿a donde crees que vas Dalmata? dijo una voz atrás suyo era cristal el bravucón de la escuela junto con sus dos amigos Ray y Charles --- pss tu que crees voy al parque a cortar flores y traje estos libros para leerlos por si me aburro obvio voy al colegio idiota dijo con un tono sarcástico --- oye tranquilo solo vengo a desearte buenos días dalmata sabes que te partire la cara cuando salgas --- ¿cuantas veces trataras de hacer eso? si siempre el que termina partiendoles la cara soy yo jajaja mejor me voy aqui huele a fracasados jajajajajaja dijo will burlandose y alejandose de ellos rapidamente ---hola amorcito will dijo una voz al lado suyo volteo hacia la derecha y vio a su novia lizeht la cual tenia fama de ser un encanto de mujer esta tenia ojos grises que con la luz cambiaban a azules o verdes, una piel blanca que parecia nieve caida del cielo, un cabello tan oscuro como la noche, y una bella sonrisa que todos se derritirian de amor por ella ---ho hola lizeht ¿como has estado amor? ---mmmm muy bien aunque un poco asustada ---¿que sucede caramelito? dijo con una voz preocupada y a la vez dulce ---mis padres se quieren divorciar pero tambien me preocupa mi padre a comenzado a beber demasiado y aveces entra a mi cuarto y cuando estoy acostada quiere quitarme la ropa y tocar mi cuerpo ---quisiera poder ayudarte lizeht enserio daria todo en este mundo por verte sonreir hasta moriria por que tu seas feliz "dijo con una voz dulce" ---awww gracias will eres muy tierno y lo que me gusta mas de ti es tu cabello que hermoso cabello sacaste amor eres como un sueño vuelto realidad ---jejeje gracias pero tu no te quedas atras el mundo te sonrie por tu hermosa forma de ser cuando llegaste a mi vida me hiciste sonreir como si hubiera encontrado la felicidad que me hacia falta ---que tierno amor, te amo will ---yo tambien te amo Lizeth al llegar al colegio will y lizeht se despidieron con un beso amoroso y se fueron a su salón correspondiente will se sentó en su pupitre saco su lapicera y comenzo la clase luego de largas horas de clase toco el timbre del recreo y salio a comer su almuerzo busco un lugar y encontró un árbol de manzanas en el patio trasero ---este lugar se ve prometedor dijo will y al istante sintio un abrazo por la espalda ---hola amor dijo su novia lizeth ---h hola mi cielo ¿que tal la clase? ---mm no me quejo aburrida ¿y la tuya? ---mmm fue igual jajaja lizeht saco su almuerzo y junto con will se fueron hacia el patio trasero de la escuela se sentaron en el árbol de manzanas y comenzaron a comer su almuerzo favorito platicaron de lo que mas les gustaba y encantaba acabaron su almuerzo y cuando tocaron el timbre de la salida se fueron hacia su salón tomaron sus cosas algunas de ellas las metieron en los casilleros y se fueron a sus casas --- que bueno que salimos temprano ¿no? --- si amor es un alivio y tenemos mas tiempo de hacer nuestras cosas favoritas y los deberes caminaron muchas horas hasta que en una esquina se toparon con los amigos de cristal ellos le dieron a will un fuerte puñete en el rostro haciéndolo caer --- ¿will estas bien? grito Lizeth --- ¡malditos bastardos! grito will y les dio dos patadas en la entrepierna y un golpe en el estomago con un gancho izquierdo en el rostro --- hijo de puta dijo cristal con enojo atrás de ellos --- si no te llevas a tus mierdas y nos sigues molestando juro que te matare y meteré tu cuerpo en una bolsa y se lo enviare por paquete a todos tus familiares para que lo vean ya dejanos en paz cabron --- pudrete pedazo de mierda dijo cristal mientras sacaba un arma de fuego 9 milímetros, will agarro de la mano a Lizeth y corriendo todo lo que pudo la escondio poniendola asalvo ---jajajaja¿Ahora No eres tan rudo verdad? dijo cristal con burla ---¿will que haces? dijo Lizeth --- Lizeth pase lo que pase por lo mas sagrado te pido que te quedes aqui y no salgas yo desviare a estos hijos de puta --- pero amor ¿que hare si te pasa algo? dijo Lizeht preocupada --- no me va a pasar nada voy a estar bien ahora quedate te lo ruego --- ¡ahi estas cosa Rara! dijo cristal disparando a will pero rosaldole un poco en la oreja will corrio todo lo que pudo deviandolos de lizeth busco rapida mente un lugar donde esconderse hasta que encontró una pequeña fabrica abandonada will no dudo al entrar y se adentro en ella will busco desesperada mente algo con que defenderse y lo único que pudo encontrar fue un tubo de metal oxidado will lo agarro y se escondió en una parte de la fabrica --- sal de donde estes puta cosa extraña te matare al primer disparo y cuando estés muerto le daré de comer tus restos a los perros grito cristal cristal se asomo a la fabrica y en ese momento will lo sorprendió con un golpe en la espalda y con ese mismo tubo golpeo a charles y a ray dándoles en la cabeza haciendo que sangrara y estos cayeran Inconscientes, cristal trato de tomar el arma pero will le piso la mano muy fuerte cristal volteo a ver a will con enojo pero ese enojo se convirtió en una cara de terror el rostro de will tenia una sonrisa macabra que hasta un loco lo haría temblar de miedo sus pupilas se empequeñecieron poco a poco su sus dientes se apretaban con deseos de asesinar y su cabello estaba desordenado en pequeñas grietas torcidas tomando una botella de vidrio rota will le perforo la mejilla haciéndole un corte profundo a cristal --- will basta por favor detente ya no te rebajes a su nivel escucho la voz de lizeth al instante will despertó de ese trance y sin saber que había pasado se fue de ahí con Lizeth lo mas rápido que pudo dejandola en su casa Lizeth se despidio de will con un beso y will correspondio poniendo una sorisa medio falsa y se dirijio a su casa de una manera muy asustada will llego a su casa habrio la puerta subio las escaleras y se ecerro en su habitación, en toda la tarde will no salio para nada ni mucho menos para comer tenia mucho temor de lo que había hecho pero sabia que las sospechas sobre el se irían ya que el era una persona tranquila y no un busca pleitos como ray charles y cristal will lavo su ropa que estaba manchada de sangre y la tendió para que se secara después de unas 4 horas la ropa se seco la preparo para el siguiente día y se fue a dormir ala mañana siguiente el se levanto con poca energía para ir a la escuela se baño se peino desayuno y se fue al colegio caminando al llegar al colegio vio a su novia Lizeht --- hola will ¿estas mejor amor? dijo Lizeht con una voz dulce y tierna --- si amor estoy mejor jeje will le dio un beso muy duradero en la boca y tocaron la campana de clases la directora entro a la sala y dio un mensaje a todo el grupo --- hola muchachos debo de darles un aviso muy importante y deprimente charles ray y cristal están muy mal de salud en el hospital no sabemos si van a salvar la vida o si la van a perder bueno espero que puedan salvarla eso es todo muchachos sigan haciendo su trabajo pasaron largas horas hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo recogió su comida y se fue a su lugar favorito el árbol de manzanas will arranco una manzana y con una pequeña navaja que su padre le dio antes de morir comenzó a cortarla para agregarla a su plato de arroz con salchicha y comenzó a comer --- will hola mi amorcito dijo lizeth con una voz tierna --- hola amor dijo will con una sonrisa y con un poco de arroz en la mejilla Lizeth rio un poco cambio su sonrisa a cara triste y deprimida --- ¿que sucede dulcesito? dijo will preocupado --- will te tengo que decir algo ¿no te enojas verdad? --- Dime amor lo que sea lo tomare con calma dijo sonriendo --- mis padres y yo nos vamos a mudar a california --- ¿Que? pero... como puede ser ¿por que? --- will mi papa necesita hacer un viaje de negocios muy importante y dice que este no es mi lugar me mudare en 2 dias y solo como recuerdo tuyo tengo este retrato de mi que hiciste poniendo en el mi nombre --- primero se fueron mis padres para siempre y ahora ¿tu te vas? temo que tambien sea para siempre y me quede completa mente solo --- will no te preocupes almenos tendre tu recuerdo ese recuerdo se quedara en mi corazon cuando vea el color blanco y negro --- amor un pequeño favor dijo will -si ¿dime cariño? dijo Lizeth con una voz dulce -hay algo que quiero que conserves will le dio una caja un poco pequeña lizeht la abrio y era un collar de corazon en blanco y negro y tenia las letras W x L -cuando lo utilizes recuerda no estaras sola pues estare yo y me asegurare de que nunca te sientas sola y el amor que siento por ti te abrazara como un viento muy suave ---will creo que es hora de darnos nuestro ultimo beso dijo Lizeth con tristeza --- esta bien dijo will will y lizeth cerraron los ojos y se dieron un apasionado beso pero sus ojos comenzaron a sacar lagrimas lo cual hizo que el beso fuera mas duradero como de 9 minutos despues de ese beso Lizeth dijo ---adios will te extrañare ---yo tambien te extrañare Lizeth y se fueron directo a su salon correspondiente despues de eso tocaron la campana de la salida todos los chicos salian juntandose con sus amigos y novios o novias y hablando de lo que mas les gustaba se iban a sus casas will se sentó un rato para terminar de sescribir una carta de amor para lizeht Lizeht salio de su salon y will con mucha cautela le metio la carta en la bolsa abierta de su mochila will se sento por un rato y preguntandose que haria sin el amor de su vida will sintio como un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo haciendo que temblara will se levanto de la banca y al dar el primer paso se sintió cansado y su cuerpo era como pesado y hacía que sus pasos fueran cada vez mas lentos tuvo una caminata larga hasta que llego a la casa metió la llave en la cerradura abrió la puerta después se acostó en el sofá deseandole buena suerte y una vida feliz a Lizeht se fue a su cuarto un poco desanimado y cansado habrio la puerta la cerro y se acostó en su cama a dormir 5 horas mas tarde despertó en el momento que se ocultaba completa mente el sol y se toco la cabeza ---aaah que buena siesta creo que voy a comer algo de arroz se levanto puso su ropa blanca y negra poniendose en su cabeza el gorro de la sudadera ---aah si mama y papa estuvieran vivos creerían que estoy loco o que me estoy volviendo loco pero para que hablo de cosas que no se pueden remediar dijo will con tono triste segundos después tocaron a su puerta abrió la puerta y vio a sus tíos que reciente mente estaban llegando a idaho desde Francia -tío abel tía Adeline dijo will con felicidad ---hola Bonjour fils -tio lo siento pero no entiendo el Frances jeje ---si lo siento jejeje ¿como estas hijo? pregunto -bien tío aunque estoy con un poco desinflado -¿enserio? por que yo te veo bastante gordito dijo su tio con humor -no tio lo que yo quiero decir es deprimido -¿que tienes willy? dijo su tia -Mi novia Lizeht se va a california en 2 dias y no se como quitarme de la cabeza su bello rostro sus bellos ojos grices su hermoso cabello negro y su hermosa sonrisa que puede derretir corazones - lo siento mucho will deveras, hijo mira ya se lo que te alegrara, mira lo que te compramos su tio saco una misteriosa mascara blanca y negra solo con dos grandes ojos y una sonrisa macabra que lo intimidaba un poco will vio la mascara y sintio un poco de escalofríos -waaaa tio no haga eso me asusto sus tios comenzaron a reir y con una voz medio burlona dijeron -¿que pasa? ¿te asusto tu regalo? jajajaja ---e e este si, esta muy, terrorifico pero creo, que, mejor la utilizo en halloween bueno pasen pasen ¿quieren algo de tomar? ---em no gracias mejor nos vamos a sentar en el sofá venimos muy cansados ---gracias jejeje ire a afuera a tomar aire will se fue corriendo entrando al garaje dejo su mascara en el cofre del auto y respiro agitada mente tratando de tomar aire terminando de respirar se toco la cabeza ---¿que me esta pasando? me estoy volviendo loco primero mis padres ahora lizeht noo esto no puede estar pasando ---jajajaja escucho una risa escalofriante que hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina ---¿quien eres tu?, sal de donde quiera que estés, no estoy bromeando hijo de puta. dijo temblando y tartamudeando se vio en el vidrio del carro y en ese momento vio su mascara en el cofre del auto móvil observo por un rato su mascara y al verla hizo que volviera lo que se le habia quitado desde ese dia "una sonrisa" will no pudo contenerse y una fuerza extraña hizo que la tomara y se la pusiera luego de poner su mascara todo quedo en silencio ---je je je je jejeje jeje "risas" ja ja ja jajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajaja "riendo alocada mente" se escucharon risas por todo el garaje era will el que hacia esas risas tan locas ---jajajajajajajaja en un segundo se quito la mascara y se la puso a un lado mostró su rostro ya no era el will de antes su rostro era medio pálido su facción cambio de una tristeza a una sonrisa sus ojos se volvieron total mente blancos de sus ojos escurria sangre roja y sangre negra formando una extraña figura y su cabello estaba total mente desordenado en pequeñas grietas torcidas ---jajaja his death will always in black and wihte (tu muerte la veras en blanco y negro) tomo el cuchillo de carnicero de su padre le saco algo de filo y lo clavo en la mesa haciendo que esta se partiera a la mitad y dejara caer algunas herramientas -jajajaja hora de probar que tan efectivo es esta cosa "rio alocadamente" sus tios entraron al garaje por la puerta trasera y todo parecia muy normal ---¿que paso abel? dijo adeline un poco preocupada ---creo que escuche una risa aqui dijo con sigilo camino hacia la esquina del garage y fue sorprendido por will quien le clavo solo la punta del cuchillo en el estomago ---¡aaaaaah! grito con dolor ---je je jajajajajajaja ¿tio nunca le dijeron que debe voltear a los lados mientras camina? jejejeje puede encontrarse una sorpresa jajajajaja ¿entendio? ¡SORPRESA! jajajajaja dijo mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo herido de su tio - ¡will te has vuelto un monstruo! grito su tia --- lo se ¿no es grandioso tia? jajajaja dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella --- ¡AAAAHHG! ¡AAH! ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA BASTARDO! grito su tío con enojo ---¿o que? ¿que va a hacer? ¿caerse de nuevo en el suelo? dijo will con tono burlon su tio se levanto con las unicas fuerzas que le quedaban y le dio 5 golpes en el rostro haciendo que la mascara se rompiera en pedazos muy pequeños y que will sangrara por la boca will al ver que era su sangre y no de su tio se molesto mucho golpeandolo arañandolo y mordiendolo salvaje mente will aprovecho lo herido que su tio estaba y con el minimo esfuerzo lo controlo y le corto el cuello desangran dolo su tia trato de correr hacia la puerta pero will con una punteria increible le clavo el cuchillo en la espalda su tia cayo al suelo will saco el cuchillo del cuerpo de su tia y volteo el cuerpo herido y lastimado con una sonrisa macabra le corto la cabeza con el cuchillo manchando todo el piso de un color rojizo will solo se acerco lentamente a los cadáveres de sus tíos y los miro ---tsk supongo que el amor y la familia acabaron aquí..... no ..... el amor se habia acabado desde que Lizeht dijo que se iba y la familia acabo desde que mis padres murieron dijo will con un tono enojado y algo triste will miro por una pequeña ventana y vio a charles ray y cristal estaban saliendo del hospital --Valla, Valla supongo que tendré un poco mas de diversión jajajaja dijo mientras sonreia sadica mente --¿cristal te vas a vengar de ese chico? -si le preparare una sorpresa una gran sorpresa dijo mientras sacaba un arma revolver cristal ray y charles siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon que alguien los seguia ray charles y cristal lo voltearon la mirada y no vieron nada -¿que fue eso? dijo charles -quiza fue el viento dijo ray trataron de seguir caminando pero algo apuñalo a charles charles grito con todas sus fuerzas y callo al piso lo unico que se lograba ver era un cuchillo de carnicero y una sonrisa macabra charles grito y callo al piso --- ayudenme porfavor dijo charles suplicando por su vida ray y cristal se fueron corriendo abandonandolo moribundo -no porfavor esperen nooooo e- esta bien estare bien de seguro alguien me encontrara y me ayudara espero por una hora hasta que vio a una persona parada en un poste de luz a lo lejos -AYUDA AYUDEME PORFAVOR, SE LO RUEGO dijo gritando aterrado la persona camino hacia el y se detuvo -señor porfavor ayudeme dijo suplicando -la persona tenia una bolsa y se la dio a charles charles la miro -¿que es esto? pregunto la sombra le dijo que se calle y que la abriera con señales de mudos la abrio y grito aterrado por lo que contenia la bolsa eran las cabezas de ray y cristal -shhh..... ya es tu hora charles, dijo la sombra sonriendo tu muerte siempre la veras en ... (BLANCO Y NEGRO). bueno espero que les guste la creepypasta si algo anda mal diganmelo y haganmelo saber cualquier error yo lo arreglo adios y que esten bien Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:Venganza